


freedom, or the domain of the free

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short piece with ambiguous consent (nothing too explicit) based on a fanart and the episodes' ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	freedom, or the domain of the free

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece based off of [the 24th drawing](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=37389877) written about a month ago. (Just keep clicking the image to see it.) The 22nd image seems like a nice inspiration for a follow-up... Alternatively, if you don't want to continuously click the image, here's my [tumblr post](http://singingharlot.tumblr.com/post/58003657160/what-would-you-do-for-water-haru-for-the).

"What would you do for water, Haru? For the chance to swim?"

Rin’s voice was low and smooth, his breath hot against the tip of Haruka’s ears. Haruka shivered.

Rin pulled back with a sharklike smile, all hungry and predatory. “Or should I ask, what  _wouldn’t_  you do?”

Haruka felt Rin’s hand sliding down his back, his palm a hot brand on Haruka’s skin. Rin’s other hand was holding Haruka’s tightly, squeezing almost painfully.

Haruka didn’t say anything.

He closed his eyes and felt Rin’s sharp teeth press threateningly onto his throat. Haruka tilted his head to the side, baring his neck. Rin’s warm breaths ghosted along his skin, his hand dipping beneath Haruka’s clothes.

"Tell me, Haru." 

Though Haruka was expecting it, he still let out a small cry when Rin nipped him. Rin laughed. He pressed kisses up Haruka’s neck, biting along as he goes. Haruka couldn’t prevent the gasps that escaped him. He tried to bite his lips to keep silent, but Rin didn’t relent.

Rin kissed the corner of his mouth, breathing out, “You know what I want to hear, Haru.” His lips pressed against Haruka’s chastely, mockingly. “I can give you what you want, if you tell me what I want to hear.”

Haruka opened his eyes and stared into Rin’s red eyes. They were cold.

Haruka whispered, “I love you, Rin.”

 


End file.
